The present disclosure relates generally to terminal block dividers and, more particularly, to terminal block dividers for high power electrical systems such as contained, for example, on an aircraft.
A wide variety of power terminal assemblies exist for use today, depending upon the environment and application. In some high power applications, multiple sets of wires are joined within the power terminal assembly for distribution. Examples of this application may be found in various environments, such as in aircraft electrical and power systems or in manufacturing where equipment is utilized having high power demands.
In order to provide separation between conductive members (e.g., wires) that are connected to the terminal block, terminal blocks in high power electrical systems are frequently configured with dividers, which are disposed between the conductive members or groups of conductive members. These dividers provide general safety and reduce the risk of arcing between conductive members. In some cases, large torque forces are required to detach and secure electrical wiring. This can damage dividers, which may otherwise obstruct the access to the terminal blocks.